


Guardians

by Claus_Lucas



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Canon, Sibling Bonding, They all have a good time, and Gon too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 16:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10926057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claus_Lucas/pseuds/Claus_Lucas
Summary: Alluka grabs Killua and Gon’s hands, joins them together, and places her own on top, as if sealing them in place.“Now big brother and Gon are Alluka’s parents!” she exclaims.





	Guardians

**Author's Note:**

> sometimes you just gotta write happy gays to feel better about your existential dread
> 
> tune in to the end for a secret

Alluka climbs over Killua and Gon like they’re a jungle gym. They have a routine: Killua calls her name and she turns reflexively, zoning in on his outstretched arms so she can leap straight into them. Killua twirls her around for a while, then throws her into the air until she flaps her arms and shouts, “Next! Next!” With a stupendous grin, Killua catches her and rubs their noses together, calling her all sorts of endearing pet names in a high pitched, melodious tone that he can only conjure for her. A kiss on the forehead seals his part, to which Alluka giggles and envelops her arms around her brother’s neck. She hangs there like some kind of fish at the end of a rod, legs kicking against empty air. As soon as Killua shifts sideways, however, Alluka releases him and dashes in Gon’s direction, who is never far away.

Gon pretends to be surprised, though he always bends down so Alluka can more easily climb onto his back. Once she’s gripped his shoulders, she stretches her neck so her head can rest on top of his. Then she exclaims something along the lines of “Gon came to visit Alluka! Alluka is going to play with Gon!”

Gon grabs her legs so she doesn’t slide off, then runs in circles, gradually gaining speed. Alluka claps or flaps, occasionally snorting because of how much she’s been laughing.

Up until quite recently, Alluka only trusted Killua enough to let him handle her. She panics if anyone else stands too close, and touching, even accidentally, sends her climbing up her brother’s back, propping her legs over his shoulders for maximum altitude. In such situations, Killua has to coax her into relaxing, though Alluka has a tendency to tire herself out whenever she becomes distressed, blubbering for a few minutes and then falling asleep. Killua catches her when she falls and rocks her against his chest so she won’t wake up still anxious.

Alluka continues to be skittish, but watching her brother interact so positively with someone else has changed her outlook. Killua isn’t sure how Alluka views Gon, but she’s certainly come to trust him enough to not only sustain physical contact but actively seek it. While Gon’s around, her face gets rounder and her cheeks flush pink.

Alluka’s first leap of faith was unexpected. She’d accepted Gon’s presence, though she mostly refrained from engaging him. When Killua nudged her, or Gon addressed her directly, Alluka proved responsive, but devoid of the gestures and vocal inflections that she applies with abundance while dealing with her brother. She seems to recognize the role she played in saving Gon’s life, and perhaps this is what brought upon a change in her behavior. Or, Gon theorizes, she finally became aware of the affection between him and Killua, which Alluka could equate with safety.

In any case, it came to pass that Alluka asked her brother to put her down, and then, utterly without warning, reached her arms towards Gon.

“Gon carry Alluka next,” she said.

Gon glanced at Killua, who could only shrug, tip his head in her direction, and mouth, “well, pick her up.”

So Gon did. And Alluka, as if it had been commonplace, wrapped her arms around Gon and hugged him.

Killua is confident that it was a landmark in Alluka’s development. Her socializing skills are greatly hampered for her age, both because of the years of solitary confinement that she endured and her neurological predisposition to individuality. Killua entered her sphere when they were quite young, but it’s likely that no one else has done the same since, least of all the rest of her “family.”

Killua hesitates to conclude that Alluka has recognized Gon as a friend, but maybe.

After their initial embrace, Alluka quickly returned to her brother, snuggling her head into his neck as if she were tired or embarrassed. It was a simple, brief gesture, but it left an important impression. Naturally, it must’ve taken Alluka a tremendous amount of effort.

Now they each hold one of her hands, swinging her back and forth while her feet barely scrape the ground. Gon is determined to entertain her, but also to ensure that she remains comfortable, never betraying the fragile trust that she’s extended. So there are no sudden movements outside of their routine, Gon always asks Alluka before doing something new, and all around strives to announce actions before they’re performed. Usually Alluka shows no sign of having heard, but her reactions make it clear that she’s prepared appropriately. It pleases Gon when Alluka conveys approval of him, partially because she’s quite literally the reason he’s still around, partially because she’s a little kid with strange powers, at odds with the world and the people that should be protecting her – and what’s probably the biggest incentive: it makes Killua ridiculously happy to see his two favorite people get along.

Alluka loves hearing about where they’ve been, what they’ve done, their next destinations. Gon and Killua tell her as many stories as they can squeeze into their time together. When they sit down, Alluka rocks back and forth between them, her growing excitement correlating with how fast she moves. Eventually she has to break through the middle of their back and forth recitation, interrupting both of them so she can share her own modest misadventures. She tries to match the magnitude of theirs, pretending she’s been just as busy as them while they haven’t been watching. It’s unlikely that most of them are true, but perhaps to her they are. Alluka’s always sported a lucid imagination, recounting, with meticulous detail, events that none but she can testify to. Nanika is mentioned occasionally, not as an entity inhabiting Alluka’s headspace but in a body all of its own, coexisting with Alluka and aiding her throughout her adventures. Killua forgets sometimes that Alluka was born with her own best friend.

Worked up on her own explanation, Alluka loses some of her coherency, delivering disjointed sentences and replacing words with onomatopoeias. Quite as abruptly as she started, Alluka inhales a deep breath, marking the end of what she has to say. Then she grabs Killua and Gon’s hands, joins them together, and places her own on top, as if sealing them in place.

“Now big brother and Gon are Alluka’s parents!” she exclaims, an expression that’s equal parts amusement and smugness. Her mouth has spread into a lopsided grin, like a child that, the day before someone’s birthday, can’t contain their excitement and has to reveal the secret of a surprise party.

“H, huh?” Killua mumbles, shocked beyond proper articulation.

Alluka giggles at his reaction, places a hand over her mouth, and says, “you thought Alluka couldn’t tell.”

Turning to look at Gon, Alluka proclaims, “big brother thought that Alluka couldn’t tell he loves Gon!”

Gon raises his eyebrows, somehow dealing with the situation in a lot calmer manner. Killua stares at him, eyebrows knitted, worry propagating. Gon just kind of shrugs, then mouths, “well, she knows.”

In a defeated voice, he says, “I guess there was no point in pretending it wasn’t a thing around her.”

Alluka sucks it right up, clapping her hands happily - to her, this is a victory.

Killua scowls at Gon’s grin. Were he a cat, Killua might’ve curled into a loaf, hiding his face behind his paws and refusing to acknowledge anyone around him. But Alluka’s ecstatic meowing would’ve forced him to look at her anyway.

Placing his unoccupied hand on her head, Killua mumbles, “okay, okay, good job, kiddo.”

If he pretends his heart isn’t beating in his face, or that this is the most he’s sweated without being in a life or death situation, perhaps it’ll pass unnoticed. But then he realizes that his little sister probably knew every time he assumed she couldn’t see him kissing Gon, and he has to cover his face with his hands. The one with the most confident demeanor is always the first to capsize.

Alluka springs upright, still snickering. “Big brother and Gon are Alluka’s parents! Alluka has loving parents now!”

There’s a sad truth behind her words, but this is clearly a joyous occasion.

“Alluuuka,” Killua grumbles, glaring at her. He feels he’s just been snitched on to his mother, were they ordinary children in an ordinary family.

Gon soaks up the scene, modestly amused.

“Alluka got you, big brother! And now,” Alluka exclaims, smashing Killua and Gon’s faces together, but unfortunately they just hit their foreheads.

“A, ah! Alluka is sorry! Really, really sorry!

“Please don’t get a divorce because Alluka teased you!”

**Author's Note:**

> ok you ready
> 
>  
> 
> alluka is autistic


End file.
